After the Escape
by GillzB
Summary: I'm gonna update when I'm done with finals, so probably right around June 5th. I'm gonna try before then, too. I'm so sorry it's taking so long!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sabrina or Archie Comics, it would be nice if I did, but I don't hehe  
  
A/N: I guess you could say that there are some spoilers, but come on, who HASN'T seen the finale yet?? Except for maybe people in england.  
  
A/N: Hey! I already wrote a Sab/Harvey married story, so you know where I'm going with this and this will be a bit of a prequel. I'll start around the point where Sabrina and Harvey leave the church on the motorcycle. Sniff sniff I'm so sad the series is over!! Unfortunately my favorite t.v. series ended in April. Fortunately, Sabrina ended up with Harvey, as it was meant to be. I've been rooting for these two to get back together ever since they broke up and that took a while, so here's where they left off. Please read and review if you can!  
  
A/N: If I use . . . and it shows up as 9 periods, please know that my computer reformats most of what I type.  
  
~*Chapter 1*~ ~*After the Escape*~ -On Harvey's Motorcycle-  
  
"I'm so glad to be here with you." Sabrina told Harvey as they came up to a stop sign.  
  
"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that!" He replied with a long exhale followed by a quick intake of breath, "Sabrina, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too! I'm just happy that I finally realized that . . . again," Sabrina sighed, "So, where are we of to now?"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see when we get there."  
  
-mystery location- "Harvey! I can't believe you brought us here! This is perfect, we have so many memories here. Look, there's Mrs. Papowski!"  
  
"I knew you'd appreciate the Slicery. You up for a game of foosball?"  
  
"Always. Of course, now that you know I like you, I don't have to let you win."  
  
"LET me win?" Harvey asked, with a hint of mock surprise in his voice.  
  
"You know it. Hate to break it to ya Hun, but I must have let you win twelve times during freshman year alone."  
  
"Wow. You must have liked me a lot haha," Harvey kidded.  
  
"You weren't half bad. Ready to play?"  
  
"Nobody's playing anything until you order something," interrupted Mrs. Papowski in her usual monotone voice.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry about that. Well, Sabrina, I know you don't like onions. So how about half pepperoni and extra cheese, and half sausage, green peppers, and musrooms. Sound good, Sab?"  
  
"Sounds great, and if we don't want pepperoni we can use your Pepperoni Pizza Putty Prototype to get rid of it."  
  
"You actually remember that? Oh man, that was bad."  
  
Mrs. Papowski tilted her bun-topped head and cleared her throat.  
  
"Sorry. We'll get that pizza and a pitcher of coke," Harvey responded, almost nervous after the slight confrontation with the manager.  
  
"You're not here for your wedding reception or something, are you? That's quite a dive," Mrs. P. inquired and commented bluntly.  
  
"Well, no. Actually I. . ." Sabrina started  
  
"Really? That's fascinating. I'll be back with your order," crankily interrupted the manager.  
  
"I guess some things never change," observed Sabrina.  
  
"Are you going to change out of that dress? It's pretty conspicuous."  
  
"Yeah," Sabrina made a face, "I kinda forgot that minor detail. We can stop by the manor after we eat. I'm starving! I haven't had anything to eat all day."  
  
"I wonder what everyone from the wedding party is doing."  
  
"Eh, probably devouring three hundred pounds of shrimp."  
  
Harvey gave his true love his signature crooked smile and held her hand as they waited for their order. 


	2. Back to the House

Disclaimer: I don't own Archie Comics or Sabrina; it WOULD be nice if I did though. . . (because I'd be rich then!!)  
  
A/N Hey! Thanks for the reviews!! I REALLY appreciate them and they help me continue ( keep on reading and reviewing! (Oh yea, tell me if you like all the references to the show and different things that happened, thanks again!)  
  
~*After the Escape*~ Chapter 2 ~*Back to the House*~  
  
-After the Slicery, back on Harvey's motorcycle, traveling around Westbridge-  
  
"Thanks for treating, Harvey."  
  
"You don't have to thank me! I know how hard it is to carry money around when you're in a wedding dress. Speaking of which, you wanna go home and put something else on? I could help if you want."  
  
"Harvey Dwight Kinkle! That's a little forward, don't you think?" Sabrina kidded grinning.  
  
"You know I'm only kidding. We should probably get back there and see how everything's turning out though...and get out of that dress! I'm sorry, but it just keeps reminding me of Aaron."  
  
"I understand. I don't want to think about him either. Being with him just never felt right, like it did with you. I'm pretty sure he's still in love with his old fiancé Brenda anyway."  
  
"I guess first love is the way to go!"  
  
Sabrina smiled at Harvey and thought about the day they met, when they first laid eyes on each other and felt a twinge in their hearts. Unfortunately, Mr. Pool opened the door, hit Harvey on the head, and interrupted that twinge. Luckily, life's little moments led to a friendship between the two, a friendship that still existed. Sabrina shook her head and returned to reality, to face Harvey's soulful hazel eyes that contained tiny flecks of gold.  
  
Harvey made his way through the town he had grown up in and arrived in front of the great, white Victorian house. The two made their way up the path to the front door, hand in hand.  
  
"Hello?" Sabrina called into the empty house, "Is anyone here?"  
  
"I'll look around the rest of the first floor if you want to go upstairs and look there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Harvey walked through the sliding doors that led from the living room to the dining area and from there he walked through another door to the kitchen. He continued to walk around until he reached the small study off of the living room, but he could still find no one.  
  
"Sabrina?" Harvey called upstairs. "Did you find a trace of anybody?"  
  
He heard no response.  
  
"Sabrina?"  
  
Harvey then recognized a faint sobbing sound coming from the direction of Sabrina's room and rushed up the stairs to find out what was the matter. He found her sitting on the foot of her bed clutching a now-creased piece of paper.  
  
"H-Harvey. There was a note on my bed."  
  
"What does it say, sweetie?" Harvey noticed that she had changed into a soft pink blouse and pinstriped pants.  
  
"It's from Aaron's parents. They say they're relieved of the "burden" of having me join their family and expect me to cover some of the expenses they had said they would cover," her voice now containing a hint of anger.  
  
Harvey sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She then tilted her head so it grazed the top of his arm.  
  
"Don't worry about them. I just feel sorry for them."  
  
"Why?" asked Sabrina, suddenly lifted up her head, looking into Harvey's face.  
  
Harvey smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Because they won't be able to experience the joy and magic only you can make."  
  
Sabrina closed her eyes and lowered her head, embarrassed by these kind words. Harvey then gave her an enormous hug and she began laughing as they fell off the bed. The two were lying on the carpet, laughing and just holding onto each other when Salem entered the room.  
  
"Ahem, Sabrina. You know you're not allowed to have boys in your room," he delivered while shaking his head.  
  
"How did you get back to the house?" Sabrina asked, ignoring his previous comment.  
  
"Hilda, your mom and dad and the rest of our side of the family came back to the house to say their goodbye's in private, while most of the mortals went to the reception hall."  
  
"What happened to Aaron?" Sabrina asked because of her kind nature; she knew that her feelings for him had ceased to exist.  
  
"Well...Brenda showed up after you guys left and they kissed and talked about how they missed each other...and well...now they're engaged. They would have gotten married right then and there, but that ex of his is a real fusspot. She refused to be married in the presence of "these dreadful tulips" (her words, not mine), but he was blind to her MANY imperfections."  
  
"Wow...sounds like a soap opera," Harvey kidded.  
  
"At least he's happy, I think," Sabrina smiled, "Unlike his parents..."  
  
"Don't worry about them. Hilda cast a spell on them to repay their "kindness" after she found that note," Salem answered, "She put a hex on them that reverses their reactions to their emotions. They'll be kind to the people they hate and mean to those they like and so on, temporarily anyway. It should be starting to work right about now since you read the letter. Hilda fixed it so the letter would trigger the spell and she wanted you to see how horrible they were."  
  
"Oh, I know how horrible they are," Sabrina sighed, "But I'm so much happier now." Sabrina smiled and put her hands on either side of Harvey's face and gave him an even bigger kiss than earlier that day near the church.  
  
"Ah, young love," Salem commented, turning to leave them. "How I miss my youth!" he then whined.  
  
The young soul mates grinned enormously at Salem and then got up to follow Salem out of the room holding hands. 


	3. Still at the House and Talking

A/N Hey!! Wow...I am so sorry I haven't updated in soooooooooooooooo long; school is just insane, but if you want a good read check out PURELY GRACEFUL's writing. It's fantabulous  
  
A/N As always I do not own much, if anything at all  
  
A/N Sorry that this is really mushy...I just really miss this show  
  
~*The Manor(still*~  
  
"So is there anything you feel like doing?" Harvey asked Sabrina.  
  
"Just talking, really. We haven't REALLY talked in so long," Sab answered.  
  
"Talking sounds great," Harvey smiled, reaching out for her hand, and then he noticed that she had a certain bracelet on her wrist. "Is this what I think it is? Do you still have this?"  
  
Sabrina looked down and realized what he had been referring to.  
  
"Of course I still have it. I always kept in my jewelry box, and now I'm glad I did," Sabrina talked of the bracelet with "12:36" and "Harvey digs Sabrina" engraved on it. She had been inadvertently wearing it earlier that day at her would be wedding, but had taken it off just before walking up the aisle with her father because it struck her as a bad sign. Once she had returned to her home she had put the bracelet back on.  
  
Harvey sort of picked up her hand and smiled at that token of admiration from so long ago. "I was hoping you'd like silver," he admitted.  
  
Sabrina laughed and continued, "You wanna know something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She sighed, "All of this time, you know leading up to the wedding, I kept getting all these signs pointing to, well...you. If only I had picked up on them before I splurged on the dress!"  
  
"What kind of signs?"  
  
"Well, my room sort of turned into a circus, and you saved me from falling. Then my Aunt Irma came and approved of my marrying you..."  
  
Harvey interrupted with a look of interest.  
  
"Somehow she got it into her head that I was marrying a mortal, which I was, and that it was you, which it wasn't. Then Aaron became a fish and then there were the soul stones and...I don't know. I guess it just didn't feel as though it were really happening or that it should be happening."  
  
"I'm sorry that all this was so hard on you, but I'm glad that we can finally be together again."  
  
"I'm glad too. It was all worth it just to be able to say that I'm truly happy."  
  
"You know what we can do now, don't you?"  
  
"What, Harvey?"  
  
"Have some magical dates! I bet you've never had any of those before, not being able to be open about your secret and all."  
  
"Well....actually I have. Remember Daschle? He was a half-mortal too. And there was Dante ::shudder shudder:: What a piece of work he was!"  
  
"I never knew. What else have I been missing out on?"  
  
"Sabrina looked around the room hesitantly, "Oh not much. Feel free to ask away about anything that you remember being kind of odd."  
  
"What about that Roland guy?"  
  
"Oh brother...Well, you see, he's this troll dude. I first met him when I accidentally conjured him to find my lost biology notes and he got this disgusting crush on me and just kinda started to follow me around from then on. I haven't seen much of him lately though."  
  
"How about your weird cousins from when we saw the Violent Femmes?"  
  
"Believe it or not, those were actually my aunts! They didn't exactly trust a bunch of teenagers going to Boston to see a band, so they turned themselves into teenagers."  
  
"Something tells me I'm going to be hearing these stories for quite a while," Harvey mentioned.  
  
"Get comfy, Kinkle," Sabrina smiled as she leaned back against the couch in her living room.  
  
The two talked all night, and were still chatting as the sun came up.  
  
~*End of Chapter 3*~  
  
A/N Ok, do you guys want more reminiscing stuff? Like what I had here, with them talking about old times, or should I move on to new stuff? Let me know as soon as you can if you read this!!! Thanks sooo much if you're reading this, and remember, please review!! ~*muah*~ 


	4. A few weeks later

After the Escape Chapter 4 Disclaimer ~* I do not own Sabrina/Archie Comics *~ A/N It's been a while. I'm sorry!! A/N The penalty for a witch telling a mortal that they are a witch changed at different times in the series and sab goes to rome etc. so I just kinda through them all in together. Hope you don't mind!  
  
A few weeks went by and as summer began to come into full swing Harvey and Sabrina continued to see each other every day. They would go see a movie or go out to lunch, but they spent most of their time talking, revisiting, and rekindling their old flame. Sabrina hadn't felt that happy in such a long time. The happiness she felt was the result of only one particular young man: Harvey. He regretted breaking up with her more than ever once he began to receive those laughing eyes and tender smiles again. Sabrina was so relieved that she had realized her true feelings before it was too late for them.  
  
One day, when discussing senior year while sitting on the couch in the living room, the painful subject of their break-up came up. Sabrina mentioned how painful their split was for her and how she even spent part of that summer in therapy to get over him. Harvey looked down and said, "Sabrina, I am so sorry. I have been sorry ever since I made the mistake of ending things with you. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I wasn't thinking. I was confused, frightened, and mostly I was just hurt, hurt that you didn't tell me yourself, that you didn't trust me to know the real you."  
  
"Harvey, you have no idea how badly I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't! There were just so many consequences that I could have faced. The stupid (I hope they're not listening) Witch's Council could have turned me into a mouse if you had told anybody, even by accident! I could have lost my magic or been forced to turn you into a pile of stone... And you know what?"  
  
"What?" Harvey asked gently.  
  
"I would rather have lost my magic than turn you into a bunch of rubble. I was young and afraid and I didn't want to be faced with that decision. That's why I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry? I'm the one who over-reacted. I was rash and shouldn't have been so quick to end things, especially while my emotions were running so high. I love you, Sabrina, and I've never stopped."  
  
"Harvey, I love you too! I've never cared so much about someone. I could never get over my feelings for you; they were always there, waiting for you to come back into my life like this"  
  
Just then, Salem announced that Roxie and Morgan were about to return. He had heard Roxie's Toyota Prius (a hybrid car of course, after all it is Roxie we're talking about) coming down the street. The two had planned a trip before the canceled wedding which was supposed to have taken place after Sabrina had already moved out. They decided to go on the road trip to Nashville (Morgan's really into country music, who would have guessed?) anyway and give Harvey and Sabrina some space.  
  
"Sabrina? Sabrina, are you here?" Roxie called while tugging at an over- stuffed suitcase, trying to get it through the door.  
  
"I'm right here," replied Sabrina.  
  
"Me too," chimed in Harvey. Now Morgan entered the room fashioning another one of her wild creations, this one was bright blue and had lime green feathers (whatever floats your boat or finds your lost remote I guess), "Awww!! How sweet! It's just like high school! You know, if I went to high school with you two and you acted like that then...Umm I'll stop talking now."  
  
"You know Morgan, I think that's the best idea you've had in a long time!" Roxie said.  
  
"Why thank you! I think. Anyhoo see you two later Rrrrow," Morgan snarled.  
  
"What was that? A convulsion or a hair ball?" Roxie asked while pushing Morgan into the next room.  
  
Sabrina made a face and Harvey just laughed, "Those two will never change."  
  
Sabrina sighed and rested her head on Harvey's shoulder, "I feel so comfortable right now."  
  
Harvey kissed the top of her head, "Well, I'm glad. I feel the same way."  
  
A/N Yes I know: mushy city, but oh well. I hope you liked it. And if not, well let me know what to do and I can change it! But please remember to have only constructive criticism. Please read and review! I love reading them! ~*Here are a few thank you's to some of the people who have been so kind as to review:*~ lordlanceahlot – thanks for all your reviews and those for my other stories too! They always cheer me up (  
  
Sci Fi Fan Gillian – What can I say, Gillian with a G is the way to go (but it's still awesome with a J)! Haha yeah Gillians with a "G"!!  
  
beauty7890102 - thanks for your reviews!  
  
Ashley, Sarah, La Angell, a, ChEeZiSgOoD420, SonnyAngel, Susan D, MysticSorceror, hellon, and Kirby-lover74 : THANK YOU SOOO much for reviewing; it really means a lot to me!  
  
See? You should review so then you get your name in here! Haha Once again, thanks for reading! 


	5. The Funky Song Revisited

Chapter 5- The Funky Song  
  
A/N I do not own Sabrina or that song A/N The previous was supposed to be the disclaimer and I'm too lazy to hit backspace A/N Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
"Shake your whammin' fanny, funky song, funky song. Shake your whammin' fanny fuuuunky sooong..."  
  
Harvey cocked his head at the sound of this familiar tune and got off the couch to try and find the source of the sound. He realized that it was coming from the kitchen in the great big manor and walked into there from the living room. He smiled and leaned against the frame of the doorway as he watched Sabrina preparing a little lunch for the two of them while dancing around.  
  
"I never knew what an incredible dancer you were," Harvey laughed.  
  
Sabrina dropped the two liter bottle of Coca Cola (luckily it was still closed!) and groaned, "Oh man you saw me?? For how long?"  
  
"Hmm...maybe a minute and a half."  
  
"Oh good. Then you missed my attempt at a pirouette...that's how I lost the first bottle of pop (that one wasn't closed). Oh well."  
  
"Haha. I can't believe you still have this CD!"  
  
"I know! Me neither. I was cleaning my closet yesterday and I came across a bunch of old stuff, and among it all was my Brothers Chump CD."  
  
"Wow," Harvey said picking up the case, "I must have listened to this thing a hundred times a week! I wonder if mine's still around somewhere. What else did ya find?"  
  
"Well, I found that pink sequined dress from the time I was "Magic Joel's" assistant. Do you remember that?"  
  
"Refresh my memory?"  
  
"Arghh! You really DON'T pay attention!" Sabrina laughed exasperatedly, "I took up the job of his assistant so I would be less available and more desirable...to you," she admitted.  
  
"Now I remember. He ruined Mr. Pool's favorite tie!"  
  
"That's not the half of it. In our big finish I was supposed to make him "disappear" ...only he really DID disappear... Now, I know you can't possibly remember that, but ...is there anything else about that day you DO remember?"  
  
"No, should I?" Harvey questioned, concealing a grin.  
  
"It would have been nice, but don't worry about it... It's not a big deal," Sabrina sighed.  
  
"Not a big deal? You think that the first time I asked you out on a date isn't a big deal? I think we need to talk," Harvey smirked. "You do remember!" Sabrina squealed as she threw her arms around him and gave him a great, big hug while Harvey mimicked wiping sweat from his brow.  
  
"Was there anything else you found?" Harvey asked, adding "something that would land me in less trouble if I forgot?" in his thoughts.  
  
"Well, most of it is just magical stuff. Like a tomorrow ball, my old handbook, your cage from when you were a frog..." Sabrina cringed as she said the last one aloud.  
  
"When I was a ... frog??"  
  
"Yeah..." Sabrina managed.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Well, the thing is that the first time a witch kisses a mortal the mortal turns into an amphibian: in your case, a frog."  
  
Harvey nodded.  
  
"Since, I'm half mortal there was a fifty-fifty chance that I could kiss you and that you would stay a human. That's why I kept flipping a coin all night, so check the odds."  
  
"You WERE acting particularly strange that night."  
  
"Hey," Sabrina smacked Harvey playfully, "well I'll give you that one, I DID transmogulfy you. Anyways, I really wanted to kiss you and just as we were about to remain "just friends" I decided to go for it and I kissed you...and then you were green and started ribbiting. Then my aunts told me about the True Love Clause."  
  
"True Love Clause? What's that?"  
  
"Well, if you kiss a mortal and he turns into a frog you can take a test: the True Love test. If you pass, then the mortal returns to its normal self, and if not...well then the witch would turn into a frog."  
  
"So you took a pretty big risk, huh?"  
  
"I had to! And I had a feeling that it was true love."  
  
Harvey smiled and asked, "What was the test like?"  
  
"There were three parts. The first part was easy because I knew about your love for all things symmetrical."  
  
"Like your face," Harvey grinned.  
  
Sabrina laughed and continued, "Then they tried to tempt me with this other guy, but they couldn't. And then came the third part. They even made me choose the kind of frog I wanted to be if I failed the last section. I had to get to you and save you. The only way was across this rickety old bridge that just happened to be above 20 story high flames, but I still jumped for you and you caught me, only you were a hologram."  
  
"Wow, you did all that for me?"  
  
"Of course I did. But the worst part came next. You were still a frog and I had to take you back to the car and I had to kiss you in all your frog- shaped glory. But then..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I finally got my first real kiss...you know without the guy turning into a slimy creature."  
  
"Remind me again how it went?"  
  
Harvey put his hand behind Sabrina's head as she leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please review if you get a chance. Thanks! 


	6. Tulips

Chapter 6 tulips  
  
A/N I don't own Sabrina  
  
A/N I'm sorry that this is really rushed! I'll make it better, but I just wanted to have it done in time  
  
A/NSeveral months have passed, and now it is September, which means Sabrina's birthday is right around the corner...  
  
"Sab?"  
  
"I'm in here, Harvey," Sabrina called from the dining room, "I came across Aunt Zelda's old lab top and thought I'd play around with it."  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Sure just don't spill anything, you never know what might explode...or cause unreachable itching..."  
  
"So...," Harvey started, "Someone has a birthday coming up..."  
  
"Hmm...I wonder who that could be," Sabrina smiled. She loved birthdays.  
  
"Is there anything in particular you'd like?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll love whatever you get me," Sabrina said and then gave Harvey a quick peck on the cheek, "Just as long as you stay away from clothes or perfume or any of that boring stuff."  
  
Harvey's smile turned into a look of mild panic as all of his gift ideas were quickly thrown out.  
  
Later that day, Harvey was talking to Salem, and asking him about a possible gift for Sabrina.  
  
"Well, I know she's always wanted a Mr. Microphone..." Salem lied.  
  
"Nice try, Salem. I'm serious though. I need help."  
  
"Why don't you do something romantic? Girls love that kind of stuff. But do not, I repeat do not, wrap yourself up as a gift... I had a very painful experience in a box for 17 hours..."  
  
"Ok, Salem. I'll try to keep that in mind," Harvey said while looking at Salem strangely and walking away.  
  
Harvey decides to look through some old photo albums and scrap books to get some ideas, and he notices a pattern in the pictures that could help with the present.  
  
A couple of days pass and Sabrina wakes up on the morning of her birthday with a big yawn. As she sits up in bed she notices a post it note attached to her hand. She looks down and reads, "Go down the front stairs."  
  
She then pulls on her robe and goes out of her bedroom door and down the front stairs to notice another post-it note on the front door, with the words, "Come outside." on it.  
  
Sabrina's curiosity is building and she opens the door carefully, poking her head outside. A bright smile immediately lights up her face as she sees Harvey standing in the middle of her front lawn which has been covered in red and pink tulips. She runs over to him, carefully avoiding crushing any flowers of course, hugs him, and gives him a huge kiss.  
  
"How did you do all this?" Sabrina asks in wonder.  
  
"I had a little help," Harvey answers, while pointing to her aunts who Harvey had contacted for help with the flowers and to celebrate the birthday.  
  
"Aunt Hilda! Aunt Zelda! You came!!"  
  
"Of course we did honey," Aunt Hilda said.  
  
"We were more than happy to help out Harvey," added Aunt Zelda.  
  
"Harvey, how did you know how much I loved tulips?"  
  
"Well, I looked through a lot of old photos and I noticed that at almost every birthday you had tulips. I was trying to think of a way to make tulips extra special when I realized another crucial part of most of your birthdays- your aunts! I thought that you would love to see them and everything."  
  
"You thought right!" Sabrina hugged Harvey again and then hugged each of her aunts, "You guys are the best."  
  
A/N sorry so rushed, r & r if u have time! 


End file.
